Sándwich
by SmileUlq
Summary: *MadaDei* Ciertamente, el hambre puede mostrarse de diferentes formas.


**Sándwich**

**Pairing: **Madara Uchiha & Deidara**  
Fandom: **Naruto Shippuden**  
Rating: **K+**  
Advertencias: **Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico, lo usual. Quizá falta de trama o algo asi…

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí y no gano absolutamente nada haciendo esto. Excepto, quizá, saldar una deuda. Deidara y Madara son propiedad del desalmado de Kishimoto. Ugh, como lo odio en este momento.

* * *

-

-

Deidara lo quería.

Tobi, lo quería.

Ambos Akatsuki veían con profunda _hambre_ el motivo de su disputa, puesto cómoda y tentadoramente en medio de ellos.

Era el último. No habría más y Kakuzu se los había advertido. "_Lleguen temprano y rápido, par de incompetentes si no quieren quedarse sin nada"._

Ahora, Deidara lo entendía a la perfección. En ese momento, no le prestó mayor importancia. Es decir, ¿De verdad iba a salir corriendo de su habitación, _solo_ por **eso**? Claro que no.

Oh, cruel ironía.

—Tobi, aleja tus manos. Es mio, uhn —Habló Deidara, con voz contenida.

—¡Pero senpai! ¡¡Tobi también lo quiere!!

—¡A callar! —Bramó el rubio, poniendo sus delicadas manos de artista en sus caderas, mirando severamente al pelinegro. —Soy tu senpai, por lo tanto, tengo derecho a tomarlo, uhn.

—¡¡Eso no es justo, Deidara-senpai!! Si se hubiera apurado, tal y como Kakuzu-san lo dijo, no estaría aprovechándose de Tobi.

Deidara enrojeció y no solamente por la furia.

—¡¿Quién se esta aprovechando?! ¡¡Tú ya tuviste tres!! ¡¡¡Tres, Tobi!!! —Y para dar mas credibilidad al asunto, el ojiazul levantó su mano, mostrando tres dedos. —Obedece, Tobi, uhn.

—Ya se lo dije, Senpai, yo se los estaba guardando a usted, pero como tardo tanto en llegar y Tobi tenía tant~a hambre… —_Tobi _dio gracias a que llevara esa mascara puesta. De lo contrario, Deidara podría notar fácilmente la malvada sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro.

El artista de la organización estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía y su perturbada mente ya contemplaba el mejor método para deshacerse de ese idiota con una bella explosión, pese a todo, la _horrorosa_ imagen de Tobi tomando con una mano el último sándwich le llegó.

—Oh no, no lo harás —Murmuró entre dientes el menor, lanzándole un afilado kunai a su kohai.

Para desgracia de Deidara, Tobi esquivó el _ataque sorpresa_ y el muy desgraciado, se llevó el sándwich con él.

El pobre chico estaba que explotaba. Sin embargo, bien sabía que la causa de toda esta estúpida escena era su misma irresponsabilidad.

Convive a diario con peligrosos asesinos buscados por los cinco países, ya debería saber perfectamente como funcionan las cosas ahí.

¿Por qué rayos pensó que esta vez sería diferente?

Estaba mas que comprobado que Kakuzu era un avaro de mierda y las ocasionales comidas en la guarida se limitaban a económicos alimentos que nunca eran suficientes para todos.

Deidara respiró profundo. Tenía que calmarse, no sacaba nada enojándose hasta rabiar. Pero maldita sea, _moría _de hambre.

Suspiro una vez y salió de la cocina a paso rápido, rumbo a su habitación. Ahora, a ver como demonios conseguía algo de comer.

—Estúpido Tobi… —Susurró, entrando a su cuarto.

Y en el momento, Deidara quedó paralizado.

Ahí, en medio de su cama, en un plato blanco, estaba el sándwich por el cual había peleado tanto.

—¿Pero que…?

Unos cálidos brazos rodearon la delgada cintura del rubio, mientras el ojiazul sentía una sensación a cosquillas en su cuello.

—Senpai, solo jugaba, ¿No estas enojado, verdad? —Fue el susurro con _su_ voz.

Automáticamente, el sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Deidara… Al mismo tiempo que la molestia.

—¡¡Claro que estoy enojado, uhn!! —Reclamó el chico, soltándose del abrazo de Madara.

—Oh vamos, solo era una pequeña bromita. —Se burló Madara, con ese tonito de voz tan relajado que Deidara tanto _odiaba_*.

—Ya no tengo hambre… —Fue lo único que Deidara pudo decir, mirando la pared de su habitación como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

—¿Oh, de veras? —Una pervertida sonrisa se formo en los labios del azabache, mientras se acercaba hasta el ojiazul para acorralarlo contra la pared. —Pues permíteme decirte que yo si tengo hambre… Pero no precisamente de comida.

El sugerente carmín lleno por completo al rubio, dándose por vencido y correspondiendo al _hambriento_ beso que el Uchiha le daba.

Quizá, después de todo, si tuviera un poco de _hambre._

-

-

-

**Más tarde…**

—¿De verdad no vas a comer nada? —Le preguntó el Uchiha al rubio, aun acostados en la cama.

—Hubiera comido hace unas horas si tu no me hubieras fastidiado en la cocina, uhn —Le reclamó viéndolo con falsa molestia.

—Hmm… Pero te lo traje, ¿Cierto?

Sin embargo, Deidara simplemente lo observó, ahora si, con molestia.

—¿Qué? —Fue la inocente pregunta de Madara.

—Lo tiraste en el momento en que me arrojaste a la cama, idiota, uhn.

Y lo siguiente en escucharse, son las carcajadas sin nada de vergüenza por parte del ojirojo.

-

-

* * *

**N/a**: Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, Ántrax en sobrecitos, todo es bienvenido.

Quizá _algunas_ personas se pregunten por que rayos escribí sobre un sándwich. Pues la respuesta es sencilla: Michelle, una amiga adicta al MadaDei, me salvó la vida al pasarme un trabajo de Matemáticas que había olvidado en casa de mi madre y como no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie, esta fue mi forma de pagarle.

¡Gracias Miche-chan! Y espero que te gusté, puesto que tu fuiste quien pidió que pelearan por "eso".

¡Bye~bye!

-

¿**R**eview?~


End file.
